Make your own demigod(DONE)
by ZVAstorys
Summary: All done
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok I'm making a demigod story and I need characters so I will pick my favorite 20 out of the demigods you give and I will check daily**_

Name:(first and last. middle if you want)

Greek or Roman:

Godly Parent:

Appearance:( this includes eyes skin hair and clothes)

Mortal Family:

Power: (list 2 if you want)

Birthday:

Weapon:

Favourite monster:

Good,mischievous or Bad:

Personality:

Pet:(if you want)

Friends:

Enemies:


	2. Characters so far

_**Alright you guys are doing great these are my favorites so far and I also put my demigod and my cousins.**_

Aurelia Ana Garcia

Alyssa Crady

Arya lee Mckinly

Hlumani Khanyiso Thomas

Zayden Pierce

Nickolas Alliton

Aurelia Ana Garcia

Name:Zander Ceora

Greek or Roman:Greek

Godly Parent:Hephaestus

Appearance:Brown skin, muscles from the forge, warm smile, tall, usally wares CHB t-shirt and jeans.

Mortal Family:Mortal mother named Alyssa Ceora

Power:Hands can heat up hot enough to melt meatal.

Birthday:November 13,1999

Weapon: A ring that can turn into a knife

Favourite monster: Cyclops

Good,mischievous or Bad: Good

Personality: Kind, loyal, and playful, likes to listen to music while he works.

Pet:A celestial bronze mechanical spider named Zora who annabeth hates and whi was givin to him by his father and who can spin celestial bronze webs stronger than steel.

Friends:everyone in the hephaestus cabin piper, jason, percy,the stoll brothers,tyson, nica, will and rachel.

Enemies:Hera

Name:Clair Remes

Greek or Roman:Greek

Godly Parent:Ares

Appearance:Tan skin, black hair, brown eyes, usually wears biker jacket with jeans and combat boots.

Mortal Family: Mother Katherine

Power:Super human strength for 10 seconds every hour.

Birthday: January 18th, 2000

Weapon: A black pistol that shoots celestial bronze bullets

Favourite monster:Hellhound

Good,mischievous or Bad:good but gets mad very easily.

Personality:Mean and rude at first glance but is actually nice and loyal to her friends, curses alot and loves to spar.

Pet:none

Friends:All of the Ares cabin, annabeth, piper and nico

Enemies: Most of the hermes cabin, and drew


	3. Chapter 3

_I know I'm sorry I know it's been a month since I updated but I've been swamped with work since school started so I'm going to pause this for like one more month when the first quarter ends then I'll have more time to write you guys can keep giving me character though. Thanks and sorry_

 _Also I've added two more people to the list of chosen_ :

Lia Nelson

Jace Candace


	4. Good news guys

_Alright people I only need four more demigods then I'll start the story these are the ones I picked so far:_

Lia Nelson

Jace Candace

Alyssa Crady

Arya lee Mckinly

Hlumani Khanyiso Thomas

Zayden Pierce

Nickolas Alliton

Aurelia Ana Garcia

Zander Ceora

Clair Remes


	5. Only two spots left

_**Hey guys alright so I've added two more wonderful characters:**_

Kennedy Ray _**and**_ Dexter (aka. Jack Nickolson)

 _ **Ok that means there are only two more spots available so let's go guys I want the last two to be the best, get creative -Z**_


	6. Ok I've chosen

**_Ok guys so I'm sorry for not being active I've had a lot of tests and other stuff to do lately but I've chosen the last two demigods and I'm starting to write the story so I'll post the first page on Friday and I'll continue posting the pages most likely daily. And the last two demigods are:_** Cailey andris ** _and_** Lucas brine.

 ** _So then here are all the demigods:_**

 **Cailey andris**

 **Lucas brine**

 **Lia Nelson**

 **Jace Candace**

 **Kennedy Ray**

 **Dexter (aka. Jack Nickolson)**

 **Lia Nelson**

 **Jace Candace**

 **Alyssa Crady**

 **Arya lee Mckinly**

 **Hlumani Khanyiso Thomas**

 **Zayden Pierce**

 **Nickolas Alliton**

 **Aurelia Ana Garcia**

 **Zander Ceora**

 **Clair Remes**

 ** _Also I have to include that I will be making some of your characters evil and or I might make them become evil so if that offends you I apologize._**


	7. Just to clear up some confusion

Name: Zander Ceora

Greek or Roman: Greek

Godly Parent: Hephaestus

Appearance: Brown skin, muscles from the forge, warm smile, tall, usually wares CHB t-shirt and jeans.

Mortal Family: Mortal mother named Alyssa Ceora

Power: Hands can heat up hot enough to melt meatal.

Birthday: November 13, 1999

Weapon: A ring that can turn into a knife

Favorite monster: Cyclops

Good, mischievous or bad: Good

Personality: Kind, loyal, and playful, likes to listen to music while he works.

Pet: A celestial bronze mechanical spider named Zora who Annabeth hates and who was given to him by his father and who can spin celestial bronze webs stronger than steel.

Friends: everyone in the Hephaestus cabin piper, Jason, Percy, the Stoll brothers, Tyson, Nica, Will and Rachel.

Enemies: Hera

Name: Clair Remes

Greek or Roman: Greek

Godly Parent: Ares

Appearance: Tan skin, black hair, brown eyes, usually wears biker jacket with jeans and combat boots.

Mortal Family: Mother, Katherine

Power: Super human strength for one minute every hour.

Birthday: January 18th, 2000

Weapon: A black pistol that shoots celestial bronze bullets

Favorite monster: Hellhound


End file.
